grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
The Beginning of the End
|season = 5 |number = 22 |epnumber = 110 |prodcode = 522 |image = 522-Now What?.gif |airdate = May 20, 2016 |viewers = 4.03 millionFriday final ratings: ‘Shark Tank’ finale adjusts up, ‘Originals’ and ‘Masters of Illusion’ adjust down |writer = Thomas Ian Griffith |director = Norberto Barba |co-stars = Hannah R. Loyd as Diana Schade-Renard Tony Calvino as Jailer Jake Ynzunza as Sergeant Conlin Lodric D. Collins as Lieutenant Marshall Ben Whitehair as Officer Vick Kacy Owens as Officer Johnson Dan Kyle as Black Claw Guy Steve Kim as Black Claw Driver |objects = Treasure of the Knights Templar Adalind's Ring Grimm Diaries Dreifacharmbrust Flail Kanabo Labrys |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = |previous = |next = |2016 = X |finale = X }} "'}} is the twenty-second episode of Season 5, the one hundred and tenth episode overall, and the Season 5 finale of Grimm. It first aired on May 20, 2016 on NBC directly after . Press Release A DEADLY SHOWDOWN IS ON THE HORIZON AS BLACK CLAW TIGHTENS ITS GRIP ON PORTLAND - SHAUN TOUB, DAMIEN PUCKLER, JACQUELINE TOBONI AND HANNAH R. LOYD GUEST STAR - Black Claw makes a strategic move against Hank (Russell Hornsby) that shocks everyone and sends Nick (David Giuntoli) on a war path. Hadrian's Wall ramps up their investigation as they seek out a mysterious man named Bonaparte (guest star Shaun Toub). Meanwhile, Adalind (Claire Coffee) and Capt. Renard (Sasha Roiz) must learn to deal with their new and very unpredictable reality with Diana (guest star Hannah R. Loyd). Bitsie Tulloch, Silas Weir Mitchell, Reggie Lee and Bree Turner also star. Synopsis Hank and Wu go see Nick in his holding cell. Hank asks Nick, "You okay? Captain's office looks like a war zone." Wu asks Nick why he'd go after Renard in the precinct and Nick tells him that Renard killed Meisner. Hank adds that Black Claw wiped out Hadrian's Wall. Hank and Wu then notice the Black Claw mark on the wall. Nick tells the other two that they need to get everyone to his place, but Hank is hesitant, saying, "We can't leave you in here. They'll get to you." Nick responds, "If you try to get me out now, they're gonna get to all of us. And don't try to do this alone." Hank says they won't, and he and Wu leave. Renard walks into his office as officers work on cleaning it up. He says, "That's enough for today. Clean up the rest tomorrow. Thank you." The officers leave and Renard calls Bonaparte to tell him that he arrested Nick. Bonaparte tells him, "Well, well... this is an opportunity I didn't think we'd have. I'd like to talk to the Grimm." Renard asks where, but Bonaparte tells Renard that he shouldn't be involved, so he'll handle it. Bonaparte hangs up and tells Conlin and Marshall, "The Grimm was arrested. He's in a holding cell at the South Precinct. How long will it take you to get him out?" Marshall tells him it'll just take a couple of hours because they need some paperwork. Hank tells Wu to keep an eye on Nick and that he'll be back as soon as he can. Renard walks up to them and says, "Look, I know this is difficult for both of you." He tells them that Nick brought this on himself, but Hank doesn't believe that. Renard then says, "There are gonna be some serious changes. You're good cops. You understand what's really happening here. I'm hoping we can work through our differences," before walking away. Hank tells Wu to call him if anyone goes near Nick. Hank then leaves the precinct. Monroe makes tea for Rosalee, who is in the bathroom. He tells her if she has a stomach bug, then she needs sleep. Monroe walks away from the bathroom door to call Nick while Rosalee checks the results of a pregnancy test, and she's happy to see that it came back as positive. Monroe gets Nick's voicemail and notices the two Black Claw agents sitting in their truck outside again. Monroe heads towards the door and Rosalee tries to stop him so she can tell him she's pregnant, but they hear a thumping sound, and Rosalee says that someone is breaking in. Monroe woges as he and Rosalee walk to the back door. Trubel holds up her hands as Monroe comes around the corner. Monroe retracts and Trubel tells them that she had to come around back because Black Claw is out front. Monroe tells her they're the same guys from yesterday. Trubel then informs Monroe and Rosalee that they found Hank and that HW was destroyed and everyone, including Meisner, was killed. Trubel tells them that they aren't safe and that Nick wants everyone to meet back at his place. Outside, Eve stands in front of the truck, woges, and burns the two agents' skin telekinetically by manipulating the kinetic energy of the air in the truck. Both men's heads explode, and she retracts and walks away. Renard knocks on Rachel's bedroom door and goes into her room. He goes in to her room and sits on the edge of Rachel's bed, telling her that he needs her to wake up. He starts to tap Rachel to wake her up but then notices something is wrong. He quickly turns the lights on and sees Rachel's body wrapped tightly in her sheets, and he uncovers her head. Hank updates everyone at the loft on what happened at the precinct. Monroe says, "I got to say, I'm surprised he held it together as long as he did. I mean, the guy took his kid." Rosalee adds that Renard also took Adalind and Monroe notes he also killed Meisner. Eve says that Nick won't last the night because Black Claw will get to him. Eve tells Monroe and Rosalee to go to the spice shop and hide everything they don't want Black Claw to find. Eve tells Monroe and Rosalee that they'll hopefully have Nick by the time they return to the loft. Renard arrives at the Black Claw mansion and tells Bonaparte that Rachel is dead. Renard says, "Suffocated to death in her bed. And it wasn't an accident or something a normal person could do." Renard asks where Adalind is and Bonaparte tells him, "I don't think Adalind even knew about your relationship with Rachel. And even if she did, she doesn't care enough about you to have done anything about it." Bonaparte also tells Renard that he had nothing to do with Rachel's death, but Bonaparte figures it was likely Diana and is surprised that she was this capable at such a young age. Renard tells Bonaparte that Diana hasn't left the house, but Bonaparte asks, "Would she need to?" Monroe and Rosalee work on hiding the books in the spice shop basement. Rosalee says, "I miss Juliette, but I'm sure glad we have Eve on our side right now." Monroe finds the Grimm ancestry book and asks, "Can you imagine if Black Claw got a hold of this?" Rosalee notes that Black Claw would be able to hunt down and kill every Grimm. They try to decide what to do with the weapons and Monroe says that they should just bring what they can with them to Nick's place. The precinct gets hammered with 911 calls. Franco says to Wu, "Can you freakin' believe this? At this hour, all these crimes happening at the same time? We got 911 calls coming out of our ass." Hank, Eve, and Trubel are talking about how they are going to help Nick, when Hank gets a call from Wu telling him about all the 911 calls. He says that it's just him and a couple desk cops left at the precinct. Trubel says that Black Claw is going after Nick and Hank tells Wu to lock the precinct up and that he, Eve, and Trubel are on their way. The call ends and Wu goes to lock up when he notices Adalind calling Nick's phone, so he answers. Wu updates her on Nick and what happened to HW. Adalind asks Wu to give Nick a message from her, but she can only tell him part of it because she has to quickly hang up as Renard walks into her room. Renard tells Adalind about Rachel and that they need to talk to Diana about killing people. Renard tells Adalind, "She wants us to be together. She might've perceived Rachel as a threat." Renard asks about the ring on Adalind finger and Adalind says, "I guess you forgot you proposed. We're getting married." Renard tells Adalind, "Well, then I guess I'm staying here tonight. Don't want Bonaparte to think we're not taking this seriously." Ripples go across Adalind's face, but Renard reassures her that he'll sleep on the other side of the room. Black Claw cops from the North Precinct arrive to pick up Nick. Marshall tells the jailer that Nick isn't safe at this precinct. Nick tries to tell the jailer that they have no authority to move him, but the jailer tells him the paperwork says they do. Conlin puts handcuffs on Nick and they all head towards the exit. Marshall then makes a quick call to Bonaparte to inform him that they got Nick. Wu walks up to try to stop the transfer, saying, "I just got a call from Captain Renard. Told me to get Burkhardt into an interrogation room. He's on his way here." Two cops grab Wu as the others take Nick away. Wu manages to push the cops away, but both cops woge into Hundjägers; Wu then morphs into his primal state. Wu attacks and kills both Hundjägers as Hank arrives. Wu turns around and growls as he starts to run towards Hank. Hank pulls his gun out, but Wu gets himself under control just before getting to Hank. He then retracts and Trubel and Eve walk up. Wu tells them about what just happened with Nick and they all head to the North Precinct. Nick is walked through the North Precinct and is taunted by multiple cops, many of whom woge. Nick is sat down in a chair as Bonaparte walks up. Bonaparte lets Nick know that he wants the Grimm ancestry book and Nick tells him he isn't going to give it to him. Bonaparte responds, "Oh, I believe you are," and he starts to telekinetically choke Nick. Nick screams in pain and suddenly wakes up in bed at the loft next to Adalind. Adalind tells him he must have had a bad dream and Nick goes to check on Kelly, but he is not in his crib. Nick hears Kelly crying and looks up as someone hands Kelly to Bonaparte. Bonaparte then leaves in the elevator as Nick tackles the other man and breaks his neck, only to realize that it's himself. He continues to scream, realizing he is still in the North Precinct. He coughs as he gathers himself and Bonaparte hands him Kelly. Bonaparte tells Nick, "Give me the book, and you can have your son back. If you don't, you will never see him again. And I mean never." Nick realizes that Kelly isn't actually there and that he is still handcuffed. Meanwhile, Eve enters the North Precinct. She tells Johnson that she is looking for Nick and Johnson tells her he isn't there. Eve insists that he is and Vick tells Eve, "Didn't you hear her? There's no Burkhardt here." Eve telekinetically makes Johnson and Vick point their guns at each other. Johnson gives in and tells Eve that Nick is upstairs. Trubel, Hank, and Wu then come into the precinct. Wu pauses and cracks a smile as he walks past Johnson and Vick. Upstairs, Bonaparte insists to Nick that they can set up an exchange. Trubel suddenly attacks one of the cops and a shootout erupts. Nick tips himself over and manages to find a gun on the floor. He then shoots a Jinnamuru Xunte. Trubel takes cover while Nick, Hank, and Wu shoot back. Trubel notices Bonaparte escaping out a backdoor, but Eve goes after him. Eve and Bonaparte both woge and begin to fight while the shootout finishes up after Hank takes out the last two cops. Trubel gets keys from one of the bodies and hands them to Nick so he can get the handcuffs off. Trubel leads the others towards where Eve went as Eve and Bonaparte continue fighting. Bonaparte telekinetically lifts shards of glass and makes them fly at Eve who tries to avoid them, but one hits her in her gut. She retracts and slides down a wall as Nick and the others arrive. Bonaparte runs off, and Trubel and Wu try to chase after him as Hank looks for something to help stop Eve's bleeding. Nick takes the shard out of Eve and Hank says he'll bring the car up to take Eve back to the loft. Nick tells Trubel to go get Monroe and Rosalee because Black Claw will try to kill them. Renard wakes up to Adalind gasping. She tells him that something isn't right and she thinks Eve is dying. Renard looks out the window as Bonaparte arrives. Renard and Adalind go downstairs as Bonaparte enters the mansion. Bonaparte demands that Adalind tells him where Nick lives and telekinetically starts choking her when she stays quiet. Adalind leans over the stair railing and Renard implores her to just tell Bonaparte what he wants to know. Adalind croaks out Nick's address and Bonaparte stops choking Adalind. Bonaparte tells Renard, "They all die tonight." Monroe and Rosalee continue to work on hiding the important items in the spice shop when they hear glass breaking. Monroe grabs the labrys and slowly walks up the stairs as he hears grunting and fighting. Suddenly, a Quijada Vil bursts through the door, but, after a momentary pause, he lifelessly falls down the stairs and retracts. Trubel calls for Monroe and Rosalee and tells them that she and Wu are there to pick them up. Rosalee grabs some weapons and they all leave. Nick and Hank bring Eve to the loft, and Nick puts her on his bed. Hank grabs a towel from the kitchen and Nick tells Hank to keep pressure on Eve's wound as he goes down to the tunnels to get the stick. Adalind wakes Diana up and tells her, "I need you to get a message to Kelly's daddy, Nick. His mommy helped raise you when you were a little girl, remember?" Diana nods and Adalind tells her that Nick is in trouble and needs their help. Adalind tells Diana that this has to be a secret and nobody can know about what they're doing. Nick unwraps the stick and lifts the bottom of Eve's jacket up to get to her wound. He puts the stick up to Eve's wound and initially he and Hank don't think anything is happening, but Eve's skin turns pale and the wound begins healing. Eve regains consciousness and Nick asks her how she feels. She tells him she doesn't know, before she suddenly woges and sits up, screaming. She falls off the bed and starts severely convulsing. Nick and Hank watch in shock as Eve's wig falls off and she goes motionless as she retracts. Nick says he doesn't know what went wrong and Hank suggests it's because she is a Hexenbiest. Nick picks Eve up and places her back on the bed. The elevator rumbles and Hank takes his gun out, but he puts it down when he realizes that it's Monroe, Rosalee, Wu, and Trubel. Trubel says they got to the shop just in time, and Nick tells Monroe and Rosalee about Eve's fight with Bonaparte. Hank says they used the stick to try to heal Eve and suddenly, the lights begin to flicker. They see Diana on the other side of the room and she tells everyone that Adalind was forced to say where Nick lives. Diana concludes, "She feels bad, and she wants me to tell you she's sorry." She then disappears. Nick tells Monroe and Trubel to go to the fire escape to keep watch. Nick, Hank, and Wu then begin closing the shutters. Diana tells Adalind that she successfully delivered the message to Nick before asking Adalind what happened to her neck. Adalind tells Diana that someone got angry with her. She then says, "It was a friend of Daddy's, but don't worry about that." Black Claw agents begin to converge on the loft. Monroe and Trubel quickly go back inside to warn the others. Monroe says, "There's way too many of them, Nick. We cannot fight our way out." There's a loud thud and the lights flicker. Nick looks at the security monitor and says that Black Claw is in. Nick tells everyone to get to the tunnel and Rosalee says, "Nick, if we get trapped down there, we're dead." Nick responds, "If we stay here, we're dead." They hear thumping overhead and the elevator rumbling. Everyone starts climbing into the tunnel as Nick gets Eve. Eve asks where he is taking her and what's happening to her. She continues, "I don't understand. Nick... what's happening to me?" Nick looks at her and sees a much more emotional expression than Eve usually has, prompting Nick to ask, "Juliette?" Hank tells Nick they have to go and everyone climbs into the tunnel except Nick. The elevator rumbles and Nick tells everyone to keep moving, before he closes the tunnel door. Trubel yells for Nick, but Hank tells her they have to keep going. Nick sets up a defensive position by tipping a table over. He then takes out his gun and waits for the elevator. When the elevator door opens, Nick notices that no one is on it, so he turns the other way just before an explosion goes off, and Black Claw agents start to come in. They immediately start shooting and Nick fires back. Agents start to come in from different directions, so Nick moves around to find cover, killing everyone he sees. Nick is shot in the back by Conlin. Nick falls to the ground and crawls forward where he grabs a dagger off the ground and quickly throws it at Conlin. The dagger goes through Conlin's eye, killing him. Nick grabs his labrys as more attackers come into the loft. In the tunnels, the rest of the group continues looking for a way out. Trubel tries to convince everyone that she has to go back to help Nick, but Monroe tells her, "The only thing we can do for Nick right now is make sure we all get out of here, so we can come back and kill every last one of those bastards." Trubel reluctantly follows everyone. She soon says, "Hey. I'm gonna stay here with Eve, make sure nobody follows us. It's a good place to defend ourselves." Monroe tells them to be careful and the others continue through the tunnels. Monroe and Rosalee split off from Hank and Wu as both pairs search for ways out at different ends of the tunnels. While waiting around, Trubel asks Eve how she is feeling and she unaffectedly replies, "I feel... a lot." In the loft, Nick continues fighting the infiltrating Black Claw agents. Marshall arrives and repeatedly shoots at Nick as Nick takes cover. Marshall runs out of ammunition, so he grabs a sword and woges into a Schakal. He and Nick start fighting: sword vs. labrys. Nick eventually knocks Marshall to the ground, but he quickly grabs a gun from one of the bodies. Marshall shoots Nick in the chest multiple times and Nick falls to the ground, seemingly dead. Marshall retracts and makes a call, saying it's over, not seeing Nick stand back up behind him. When Marshall turns around, he's shocked to see Nick still alive, but he barely has any time to react as Nick quickly kills him with the labrys. Monroe and Rosalee come across a blocked opening. Monroe tells Rosalee, "We'd need, like, a hacksaw to cut through this. We're gonna have to go back and find another way." As Monroe starts walking the other way, Rosalee tells him she is pregnant. She says, "I'm sorry. This is not how I wanted to tell you. I kept thinking that the right time would present itself, but... yeah, I'm pregnant." Monroe is very happy to hear the news as Rosalee, her voice breaking, says, "I know this is... it's probably, like, the last thing you want to hear right now, with everything that's going on." Monroe, fighting back tears, responds, "Are you kidding me? It's the only thing I want to hear... no matter what's going on." Monroe and Rosalee then hug. Nick checks his chest where he was shot and finds that he is completely healed. He then takes the stick out of his pocket. He hears the elevator door opening and quickly puts the stick back in his pocket as Renard and Bonaparte arrive. Seeing the carnage littered in the loft, Bonaparte says to Nick, "I underestimated you. I didn't think a Grimm could do this. Book or no book, I should've killed you when I had the chance. But I won't make that mistake again." He woges and telekinetically starts choking Nick. Suddenly, Renard plunges a sword through Bonaparte as Diana stabs one of her dolls with a large needle. Bonaparte turns around and looks at Renard. He retracts as he collapses to the floor, dead. Renard looks at the sword in his hand, simultaneously realizing and being bewildered by what he just did. Nick and Renard then stare at each other, as they are both confused by what has just happened. Guest Stars Wesen Diseases *Lycanthropia Videos Select Scene Production Notes *The episode was filmed from March 24-April 7, 2016. *The opening quote was not shown during the episode's original broadcast, marking the first time a quote wasn't shown before an episode began. *In the press release by NBC, the title was "Beginning of the End, Part Two" despite this episode and not being written as a two part finale.Grimm Writers on Twitter Continuity *The episode picks up right after ended. *Rosalee and Monroe find out that Rosalee is pregnant. Trivia *May 20, 2016 marked the second time where two new episodes aired on the same day ( & this one). It was the first time since December 13, 2013 when and aired back to back. *This episode had the most deaths (49) of any episode in the series. References Category:Ultimate Episode Battle Royale Final 4